


Coffee with Cream

by Litandus



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Facials, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litandus/pseuds/Litandus
Summary: Showers can get you dirty just as much as they get you clean.





	Coffee with Cream

I try to tune out the teacher’s droning voice. Why do I have to take these review sessions, anyway? And it’s _really_ hot. The windows are open, but the air outside is just as bad as it is inside. It’s July, for God’s sake. Why don’t we have an air conditioner? The sweat’s already sticking to my back and running down my face. But I’ve already resigned myself to suffering through it. After all, it’s not like my complaining can change anything…

I freeze up for a second, surprised, as I hear my phone vibrate in my backpack. My eyes half-focused on the teacher’s gaze, I open my backpack and look at my notifications as inconspicuously as I can manage. _1 new message_ , it says. _From Monika_. Still hoping the teacher he doesn’t suspect anything, I open the message. Hm… she sent me an image? I open it.

And I’m instantly rewarded. Monika’s holding her phone in her left hand and standing in front of the mirror. Judging from the background, she’s in her bathroom. Her hair flows down freely since it’s not in a ribbon. If I’m looking at it right, she used her finger to write the words, “I love you” with a little heart next to it on the mirror. It looks like she just got out of the shower. But, most importantly… _she has no clothes on_. Forget the background, forget the bathroom, forget this review session, forget the judging eyes around me! She leaves me absolutely smitten, just as she normally does. Her curves, her knowing smile, her emerald eyes, everything comes together to form perfection.

Having that in mind gives me a sliver of hope, one that ends up dashed when I remember that I’m still in class. I try to relax myself as much as I can, but even staring at the clock obsessively doesn’t help me. And knowing that I’ll be heading over to her place afterwards doesn’t help matters.

After what feels like an eternity, the teacher finally dismisses the class. I pick up my backpack and try not to run out the door, but I break into a run once I make it out of the room. About halfway through, I get winded and slow my pace. I’ve already been sweating for so long, anyway. Ten minutes later, I reach the street I know Monika’s house to be on and knock on the door. She opens it, and—

_The only things she’s wearing are a bra and panties!_

“Hi there! How’s your day been?” she says with a smile. I notice her hair is still loosely dangling at her sides. Momentarily stunned, partly at her audacity and partly at her body in general, I struggle to find a response. So—

She pulls me into a kiss, her body halfway out the door. Her lips are warm and everything I could’ve ever wanted. After a brief moment, we separate.

“Wait… do you think anyone noticed?” My eyes widen at the sudden realization that she’s been on full display for anyone who just happened to be walking past.

“No, I think we’re okay. And even if someone _had_ noticed us, it’s not like it would have mattered, right?” She leads me by the hand into her house. I would protest, but I’m totally fine with how things are turning out so far. We’re standing just outside her bathroom now.

“Hmm… you look really sweaty. You should probably clean yourself up a bit. Maybe… a shower?” She pauses for dramatic effect. “Maybe… with me~?”

She unhooks her bra strap, exposing her breasts, round and mildly voluminous, but not excessively so. Then her panties come off. I stare for far too long. I can hardly take my eyes off her.

“What are you just standing there for? You should take your clothes off too. I don’t think I can take it much longer…” She really leaves me no choice, doesn’t she? I take off my backpack and set it in a corner, then proceed to my shirt and jeans. Without trying too hard, I pull both off. I take off my boxers, tossing everything into the same general area with abandon.

I step into the bathroom with her and enter the shower. It’s a little cramped, but we can still stand comfortably enough together. She reaches over and turns the shower on.

“Cold!” I guess we didn’t think about the water temperature before getting in.

“Wait, hold on… Actually, this is kind of nice.” It’s doing a good job washing away my sweat and making me feel refreshed.

Suddenly two hands come up along both sides of my back and slide onto my shoulders as Monika forces me into another kiss. This time her breath is hot and tastes pleasant. The scent of flowery conditioner fills my nose. The sensation of water beating onto my back fades away gradually as we continue our embrace. After an intense moment, we break away.

Hardly leaving me any time to compose myself, she rubs her hands along my chest. I breathe out. In response I take my hands and move them along her sides and up to her armpits.

“Hey! That tickles!” So I naturally hold my hands in the same place and tease her a bit as she resists the sensation, eliciting gentle laughter from her. But now I’ve given her a taste for vengeance, so she fights back with her own hands. They dance along my arms and chest until I can’t hold it in anymore and burst into laughter. I grab at her hands to stop her, but she just moves away each time I try.

Maybe if I… I detach the shower head from its stand, make it spray jets, then aim it between her legs. She cries out and slackens her grip, exactly as I had hoped for. The water’s at a comfortable temperature and is firing in jets at her, issuing waves of pleasure that coincide with her moans. But there’s no way she can let herself have fun without me, so she wraps one hand around me. And, well… somewhere along the line, I seem to have gotten hard.

She angles herself away from the bulletfire and seizes me within her hands. Now on her knees, she tongues me gently around the head, causing me to shudder in pleasure. The sensation is like a dainty flower being deprived of its nectar by a bee. It’s at times like this that I feel the strongest bonds between her and me. She’s getting into a rhythm, methodically moving around at regular intervals to keep the stimulation coming. Her elbows are braced against the sides of the shower to help keep her balance.

Eventually her eyes display a certain hunger deep within and she repositions herself better to let herself get a tighter grip. She opens her mouth and prepares herself for it. She doesn’t show any sign of choking, which shouldn’t surprise me but still comes as slightly unexpected, somehow. Her tongue plays more devotedly as a warm sensation envelopes me. The feeling grows evermore stronger and I sense my hips instinctively moving backwards and forwards. Monika in her current state can only vocalize in subdued moans, which she does at an increased rate. Her face has a pleasurable expression, seemingly undeterred by her current actions.

As this continues, I feel myself edge closer to my limit, and Monika would seem to be reaching hers as well. My breathing hastens as we approach climax. She cries out something made unintelligible while tears form in the corners of her eyes. Finally, I know that I’ve gone almost too far and free myself from her grasp. And just in time too—I release my cum onto her face. She looks grimly proud of the situation, but is visibly in discomfort.

She reaches futilely around me for the shower head, so I help her out and spray her face with it. She squirms a little upon contact, but it washes away the fluids well enough.

That having been cleared away, she smiles at me, her face revealing her exertion. “I had a pretty nice time. How about you?”

I’m forced to catch my breath for a second in the aftermath. “I think so too.” I turn off the water, open the shower door, and grab a towel from the rack. I start going through the motions to dry her off, but she shakes her head. “That’s… probably going to be too awkward to work well.”

“Wait.” I look down at myself and realize I’m just as dirty as I was getting into the shower. “I think I could use a little more time in the shower. Would you like to join me?”

“With pleasure,” she says as she turns on the water once more.


End file.
